The total number of individuals in the World without electric power is put at about 1.5 billion, or a quarter of the world's population, concentrated mostly in Africa and southern Asia. See Nathanial Gronewold, One-Quarter of World's Population Lacks Electricity, Scientific American (Nov. 24, 2009). This “energy poverty” is a serious problem that has dire environmental, health, and economic consequences, especially for families in the developing world. With few other alternatives, households without reliable access to electricity often depend on pollutant kerosene lamps to provide extra hours of light after the sun goes down. The noxious fumes from the burning kerosene are bad for the environment and for respiratory health: just one night of exposure to the kerosene smoke is equivalent to smoking two packs of cigarettes. Furthermore, kerosene is expensive: a family can spend up to 30% of their income on kerosene each year. See Eva Rehfuess, Fuel for Life: Household Energy and Health, World Health Organization (Geneva: 2006). Further, there are now widely available technologies that can significantly improve the conditions of those people living in remote parts of the world, but these devices also require electricity to operate. For example, a farmer in a remote area can use a relatively inexpensive cellular phone to monitor market prices for her crops and to help decide when and where to harvest and sell her crops. This information can substantially increase the price offered for the product to the farmer, but only if the farmer has access to electrical energy to operate the cellular phone. With respect to both lighting and technological access, the lack of readily available electricity is a significant problem.